


Day (Day 6 of TSEWeek2019)

by flyingfalconflower12



Series: TSE Appreciation Week 2019 [6]
Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: Crying, Delanez, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Royalty, Sunrises, TSE Appreciation Week, TSE Appreciation Week 2019, TSEWeek2019, day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Ezra comforts a crying Delaney and they watch the sunrise together.Written for Day 4 of TSE Appreciation Week 2019!





	Day (Day 6 of TSEWeek2019)

The sun isn't even up yet, but Delaney Hollingsworth is already crying. _Get it together, _she chides herself, but she can't stop shaking. It's been seven years, to the day, since her father died, and she still can't shake the memories.

The screaming. The fighting. The blood--oh God, the_ blood..._

There's a knock at her door, and Delaney bolts straight up, raking her fingers through her disheveled red hair and smoothing down her nightgown. "Come in," she says, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The door opens and closes softly behind the shadowed figure in her doorway, lit only by a single handheld candle.

It's Ezra. His dark eyes widen when he sees the state Delaney's in. He rushes over, placing his candle on her nightstand and pushing back the curtains on her window to show the first streams of sunlight coming from the horizon. Ezra sits down next to her as she watches the slow sunrise. "Del, are you okay?"

Delaney hugs her knees to her chest. "...no," she admits.

"You know you don't have to do this."

Delaney exhales. "She really wants me to."

"She doesn't know what's best for you." Ezra's voice is raised involuntarily, and Delaney sneaks a peek at him; his protectiveness is so endearing. She bites back a comment, but it makes an involuntary tear start rolling down her face. In a split second, she's crying again. Ezra puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer against him, concern written all over his face. "Hey."

Delaney shakes her head. "I'm sorry."

Ezra squeezes her hand. "Delaney. What are you sorry for?"

"I'm a princess, and I'm eighteen, and I shouldn't be this messed up and I shouldn't--" her voice hitches in her throat when Ezra's hand cups her cheek, his thumb rubbing over the long scar across her nose.

"Look at me," he says, his voice low, and she does. The expression in his eyes is soft and dappled sunlight shines over his face. Delaney curls into his side, pressing his hand against her face. "I know it's hard to be in the public eye. To have to live up to everyone's expectations. But you can do it, okay? And you're not messed up. You're beautiful. Scars and eyepatch and prosthetic and all. Now let's watch the sunrise, okay? We'll start this day with something nice."

Delaney leans her head on his chest. His heartbeat is slow and steady, and she finally smiles as Ezra envelopes her in his warm embrace. "I love you," she whispers, and he leans down and presses his lips to her forehead.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos, and, of course, don't forget to celebrate TSE Appreciation Week! :D


End file.
